


The Moulin Rouge!

by theyellowcurtains (orphan_account)



Series: Isak og Even [18]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Moulin Rouge AU, Vague Daddy Kink, Very very in love Isak and Even, director!writer!Even, its brilliant, mentions of blowjobs, moulin rouge - Freeform, prositute!Isak, sorry but its part of moulin rouge and satine's character, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: "What's the story?" This tripped everyone up. Why did he have to ask what the story was?"The story?" Julian asked."Well, if I'm to invest, I'll need to know the story." The Duke stated as if they were all idiots for not realising this straight away."Ah, well, the story's about.." Julian had nothing. "Mikael?""Haha, well, the story's about, it's about, the story is..""It's about love!" Even interrupted the mess that was Mikael trying to come up with a story."Love?" The Duke scoffed."It's about love overcoming all obstacles." Even said, looking straight at Isak, trying to point his words to him and tell him that he wanted to love Isak."And it's set in Switzerland!" Mikael added excitedly."Switzerland?" The Duke asked, looking at Julian."Exotic Switzerland." Julian nodded.-AKA - A Moulin Rouge AU





	The Moulin Rouge!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nosecoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosecoffee/gifts), [Alterloveken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterloveken/gifts).



> Hi! So Moulin Rouge is my favourite film ever (spiderman homecoming is a very very close second), and I love Evak so I am writing this. This fic is dedicated to Jemmy for being the most amazing and supportive friend I could have. She encouraged me to not give up even when writing this got really hard, I love you man
> 
>  
> 
> There are things I am changing to fit Evak more, also Isak is probably going to end up being the biggest sugar baby in this and spoiled much like he is in cannon.
> 
>  
> 
> Now, here's the cast list:
> 
>  
> 
> Even Bech Næsheim as Christian  
> Isak Valtersen as Satine  
> Mikael Øverlie Boukhal as Toulouse  
> Elias Bakkoush as The Unconscious Argentinean (changed to Moroccan)  
> Mutasim Tatoui as Satie  
> Adam Malik as Audrey  
> Julian Dahl as Harold Zidler  
> Christoffer Schistad as The Duke  
> Dr Skrulle as Marie

**The Moulin Rouge!**

 

**1901**

Even sat at his desk in his dimly lit room, tapping away at his type writer. The pain of his love being done sat heavily on his chest. 

"...the greatest thing you'll ever learn, is to love and be loved in return"

A choked sob escaped Even's lips. He knew it was time to write Isak and his story, no matter the pain he had to suffer.

* * *

  **1900**

The year was 1900 and Even had just moved from Norway to Paris to pursue a career as an Scandinavian writer known world wide. He'd barely even settled into his apartment, his desk only part-way organised, when an unconscious Moroccan acrobat crashed through his ceiling. Before Even even had time to react, a dwarf dressed as a nun was bursting through his door.

"How do you do? My name is Mikael Øverlie Boukhal. I'm terribly sorry, we were upstairs rehearsing a play!" Mikael talked in a fast, high voice. Something resembling a child almost.

"What?" Even was lost. A play?

"A play! Something very modern called 'Spectacular! Spectacular!". It's set in Switzerland!" Well that was poorly explained.  
Even quickly learned the unconscious Moroccan acrobat suffered from an illness called narcolepsy. 

"Perfectly fine one minute and then suddenly, and then suddenly unconscious the next!" Mikael explained.

"Wonderful, the narcoleptic Moroccan is unconscious. Now the scene won't be finished in time for our presentation tomorrow!" Someone, who Even later learned was named Adam, huffed in clear distaste for the situation. 

"He's right Mikael! I still have to finish the music." A new member to the party voiced.

"Find someone to fill in for Elias! That will solve our problems Mutta" Mikael grinned wickedly.

Before Even knew it, he had ended up in the apartment overhead standing in for Elias, who was still laying unconscious. For the most part he just spoke a few lines and stood awkwardly to the side as Mikael sung lines fed to him directly from Mutta's mind. 

"Oh stop! Stop that insufferable droning! It's drowning out my words!" Adam complained. "Can't we just stick to come decorative piano?" He directed at Mutta. 

There were many disagreements over what words should fill the song. Peoples suggestions overlapping as they sung their own lines, from Even's outside perspective it looked like a strange argument.

Even watched this scene play out for a while, before his writer brain came into play. 

"The hills.." Even started, waving his arms in attempt to get the attention of the group. After a few failed attempts he gave up on the passive actions. 

"The hills are alive with the sound of music" He sung as loud as his voice would let him. The group fell silent, all looking at Even in astonishment. 

"Woah! The hills are alive with the sound of music! I love it!" Elias exclaimed, stumbling off the bed he was just laying on, still unconscious. 

"The hills are alive..." Elias starts.

"...with the sound..." Mikael continutes, grinning again.

"...of music!" Mutta finished, face flushed and glowing. "It fits perfectly!"

"With songs they have sung for a thousand years." Even sung, adding to his genius. 

"Incandiferous! Adam, you two should write the show together!" Mutta suggested, eyes wide and begging. 

Of course Adam despised this idea, quickly deciding to take his leave, slamming the door behind him with a stern "Goodbye." It was the last they saw of Adam.

"Here's to your first job in Paris!" Mikael says, raising his glass in a toast.

"Mikael, Julian will never agree. No offense, but have you ever written anything like this before?" Mutta questions Even.

"Uh no, no I haven't" Even stumbled over his words.

"Ah! But the boy has talent." Elias yells, walking over to Even twisting his nipple. "I like him!" 

Even winced, flinching away from Elias.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music." Mikael stepped towards Even before turning on his heel, the group now standing with him in a huddle talking in hushed voices. "See, Mutta, with Even we can write the truly bohemian revolutionary show that we've always dreamt of.

"But how will we convince Julian?" Mutta asked. 

Mikael actually had a plan for this. "Isak."

The plan was to dress Even in Elias's best suit and pass him off as a famous Scandinavian writer. Once Isak heard Even's poetry, he would be astounded and insist to Julian that he write 'Spectacular! Spectacular!'.

Even felt a drop in his stomach as he remembered his fathers angry words about him wasting his time with a cancan dancer from the Moulin Rouge and how that meant he wouldn't get anywhere with his career. 

"No, I can't write the show for the Moulin Rouge!" Even protested cowardly.

"Why not?" Mikael said over the top of shocked gasps from the rest of the group. 

"I don't even know if I am a true bohemian revolutionary." Even whined.

"What?" Mikael looked over to Mutta surprised. "Do you believe in beauty?" He asked Even.

"Yes?" 

"Freedom?" Elias asked.

"Yes, of course?"

"Truth?" Mutta asked.

"Yes."

"Love?" Mikael raised his eyebrows.

Even paused before answering this, thinking about the best way to answer this. "Love? Love. Above all things, I believe in love. Love is like oxygen, love is a man-splendored thing, live lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love!"

All eyes from the group were gazing at Even as if he was a god, admiring his presence. 

"See, you can't fool us! You're the voice of the children of the revolution!" Mikael laughed. "Let's drink to the new writer of the world's first bohemian revolutionary show!" 

The group spent the next couple hours drinking alcohol that Even had not been exposed to before. Absinthe. This drink made Even's head spin and the little fairy on the bottle come to life and sing his words.

Later that night when they were all a bit more then tipsy, the group stumbled their way across the road to the Moulin Rouge. Even felt as if he was ready to preform his poetry for Isak. 

Even rather enjoyed the show, the dancers all appearing to be enjoying what they were doing. All dressed in colourful outfits, excited and bouncing around. Loving the attention given from the men throwing money at the dancers and kissing their hands. The music was loud and modern, topping off the exciting atmosphere. 

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights all shut out. There were gasps all through the crowd, people obviously knowing what to expect. Even was excited to see what was to come. 

Suddenly a spotlight turned on and illuminated a swing that was floating high above the heads of the crowd and dancers. Sitting on the swing was a gorgeous blond boy who seemed to sparkle at every angle. Even couldn't take his eyes off of him. 

"That's him, Isak. The sparkling diamond." Mikael whispered to Even. Even barely heard him, too fixated on Isak to notice much else around him.

He watched as Isak sung, not completely hearing the words. He moved in his seat to keep his eyes on him. Isak was shirtless, but covered in a dusting of silver glitter, around his waist a garter belt being used to hold up black thigh high stockings that had a floral lace top that had glitter glued to the flowers in the pattern.

He was also wearing a black lacy pair of underwear, that was covering enough for it to be comfortable, but revealing enough to make Even want there to be less on him. 

Halfway through his song, Isak disappeared into a circle of dancers skirts and came out dressed in a baby pink suit with a white shirt, the shirt buttoned but jacket not. He looked so handsome in the suit, Even felt so enamored for Isak.  
Unfortunately, due to Even's concentration, he missed the ruckus around him. There was another man there trying to buy Isak's attention that night.

The Duke.

Even was unaware that the Moulin Rouge was counting on the Duke investing in their show and that Isak was to seduce him and convince him to invest, similar to what Even was trying to do with Isak. 

Even was also unaware that he had been mistaken for the Duke and that is why now, Isak was standing in front of him, hand outstretched and inviting him to dance. When Even didn't respond, Isak turned around and pouted adorably, he turned back to Isak still pouting and Even had to agree to dance. 

* * *

The dancing went surprisingly well for Even. It was enjoyable, and now he was standing in a room that was build into the body of an elephant sculpture that lived in the front courtyard of the Moulin Rouge. He was awaiting Isak's arrival so that he could read his poetry to him. 

"This is a wonderful place for a poetry reading." Isak stated, walking in a sultry manner. Even turns to see him, dressed in the same outfit from the start of his show. "Don't you think? 'Poetic' enough for you, Mr. Writer?" 

"Y-yes, most definitely." Even stuttered. Even could've sworn he could hear his new friends giggling in the room, but how would that be possible when they were alone? 

"A little supper? Maybe some champagne?" Isak walked over to the small bar cart, pouring himself a glass of champagne, then starting one for Even. 

"I'd rather just, um, get it over and done with." Even was nervous and just wanted to do his poetry.

"Oh, very well, then why don't you... come down here? Let's get it over and done with." Isak sat down on the silk sheeted bed, patting next to himself. 

"I, I prefer to do it standing." Even said, shifting his weight awkwardly on his feet. 

Isak looked at Even surprised. What is this boy on about. Isak started to stand, a soft 'oh' dropping from his lips.

"You don't have to stand you know?" Even was confused as to why Isak was moving towards him now. "I mean, it's quite long and I'd like you to be comfortable. It's quite modern what I do, and it may feel a little strange at first, but I think if you're open, then you might enjoy it."

Isak blushed, excited for what Even might be thinking of doing to him. There isn't a lot that Isak would refuse to do, especially in a situation where a lot of money is on the line. It was his job. He slept with many men and women over many nights, hoping to earn enough money to keep his job. It was all part of the job, being a courtesan.

"I'm sure I will" Isak smiled, looking up at Even.

"Excuse me." Even turned his back on Isak, looking dramatically out of the heart shaped opening to the balcony. "The..." Isak let out a dramatic moan, gripping the sheets on the bed, Even turned to see Isak laying on his back. 

"The sky is..." Another porn-worthy moan. "...is" Isak arched his back off the bed. Even forgets his train of thought, distracted by this beautiful boy presented in front of him. "...with the bluebirds."

Even has to turn around so that Isak doesn't notice his arousal. 

"I know. Come on, come on." Even pressed his the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to think of some poetry to recite to Isak. 

Isak was becoming inpatient, he stood up off of the bed and walked over to Even. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm just a little nervous, and something it just take a while for.." Even trailed off, embarrassed that his brain wasn't working for him.

"Oh, oh!" It clicked in Isak's head. "Yes, yes, yes. Let Daddy help you there, okay?" Isak asked, hands trailing down Even's torso, gripping onto his semi-hard dick.  
Even gasped, hands reaching to hold Isak's shoulders. Isak winked, leaning in and kissing Even's cheek.

"How about I help you out with that?" Isak whispered, almost too close to Even's ear. He kissed a small trail down Even's neck, biting softly every couple pecks.

Isak looked up at Even, making sure that what he was doing was okay. There was a heavy blush on Even's cheeks and a dark look in his eyes that encouraged Isak to keep going.

Isak kissed down Even's torso, pulling Even's dress shirt out of his pants once he was on his knees. He nipped at the bottom of Even's stomach leaving small marks.

Isak started unbuckling his belt, stopping to run his hand over the prominent bulge in Even's pants. He quickly got his trousers unbuttoned and pushed down his thighs.

Isak rubbed his face again Even's dick, noticing the wet spot in his boxers immediately. Isak let himself lick over it, moaning as he did.

"Please Isak. Don't be a tease." Even was gasping above him. Clearly very into what was happening.

Isak wasn't going to tease him any longer, if he wanted to get the funding he was asked to work for he needed to make sure Even was happy. He pushed down Even's boxers, just enough to let his dick out before reaching for it and pumping a few times.

"Oh wow, big boy" Isak said, moving forward to lick a strip up the underside of Even's dick.

* * *

Isak sucked Even off, and now they were laying together on the bed. Even was singing softly, a small chorus of words he was putting together to describe how the moment felt to him right then. 

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind. That I put down in words, how wonderful life is now you're in the world." Even finished, kissing the top of Isak's hair.

"Oh I can't believe it, I'm in love. I'm in love with a rich Duke!" Isak giggled, looking up at Even. Now was the time he really had to sell himself.

"Duke?" Even was genuinely confused.

"Not that the titles important, of course." Isak blinking, trying to look innocent and not at all like he was using Even for his money.

 "I'm not a Duke! I'm a writer!" Even sat up in a blink, causing Isak to nearly be thrown off the bed.

"A writer?!" Isak was lost. Someone this charming can't just be a writer he thought to himself.

"Yes a writer."

"No!"

"Mikael..." Even tried to explain why he was there when Isak cut him off.

"Mikael? Oh, no. You're not another of Mikael's oh-so-talented, charmingly bohemian, tragically impoverished proteges?" Isak now sounded angry. Rationally he knew it wasn't Even's fault, that Even probably had no idea of Mikael's many failed attempts before him. 

"You might say that, yes..." Even looked genuinely disheartened at Isak's words.

"Oh, no! I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him!" Isak got up and started pacing the room, trying to figure out a plan on how to get out of the situation he was now stuck in.

"Mikael told me.." Even wasn't sure what he was going to say to console Isak at this point.

"What about the Duke?!" Isak walked frantically towards the door, with full intent to go find Julian, who was the owner of the Moulin Rouge, and tell him all of what had happened. They would be able to work out a plan to gain back the Dukes interest. 

Isak opened the door hastily, only to reveal Julian already standing behind it with the Duke. Isak slammed the door shut before turning to face Even. 

"Shit, the Duke. He's right outside with Julian. Quick! Hide! Hide!" Isak shoved Even off the bed and onto the floor between the wall and it. Hopefully the Duke or Julian wouldn't see him there. 

Julian opened the door, now gesturing to the room and talking to Isak, giving him not-so-subtle jabs about everything he was doing wrong. Even watched this all, eye's barely peaking out from behind the edge of the bed. Isak made eye contact with him, shooting him a pointed look, telling him to get down. Even watches as Julian leaves, Isak now trying to make quick work of getting the Duke to leave. Surprisingly, it is effective and he is gone within minutes. However, as soon as the door clicks shut behind him, Isak is falling to the fall unconscious. Even quickly stood to try and catch him before he hit the ground.

Even managed to grab beneath his arms and slide under him just in time. "Oh my god," He stands them both up now, maneuvering Isak so that they were facing each other, "Isak!" He started tapping his face lightly and shaking him roughly, trying to wake him. Accepting that this would be unsuccessful, he started moving Isak towards the bed, slowly laying him down. Even managed to trip on something on the group, falling on top of Isak. 

"I forgot my hat-- Foul play?!" The Duke re-entered the room, seeing Even laying on a now conscious Isak. Clearly the scene in front of him would be confronting as he had just had Isak serenading him with Even's words. "It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside?" 

"Beautifully said, Duke." Isak started with some flattery, "Yes, let me introduce you to the writer." He gestured towards Even, who was standing cowardly behind him. 

"The writer?" The Duke said tasting the words in his mouth, very confused.

"Yes, the writer. We were rehearsing!" Isak made up a brilliant cover on the spot. 

"Hahahahahaha! You expect me to believe that scantily clad, in the arms of another man, in the middle of the night, inside an elephant, you were rehearsing?" The Duke raised his eyebrows in disbelief. It would be obvious to anyone that what he had walked in on was not a rehearsal, but it was worth trying to cover it up.

It was now with impeccable timing that the group of bohemians, who had been hiding on the balcony after climbing the elephant to eavesdrop, decided to reveal their presence and assist in the cover story. 

"How's the rehearsal going? Shall we take it from the to, eh, my prince?" Mikeal said charmingly, grabbing Isak's hand. 

"I hope the piano's in tune!" Mutta said walking towards the grand piano sitting, slightly dusty in the corner of the room. 

"Sorry, got held up. Can I offer you a drink?" Elias offered polietly to the Duke. 

"When I spoke those words to you before, you," Isak paused, trying to think of the best words to satisfy the Duke."You filled me with such inspiration. Yes, I realised how much work we had to do, so I called everyone for an emergency rehearsal."

"If you're rehearsing, where's Julian?" The Duke was trying to trip them up. 

"We didn't want to bother him." Isak explains as the door opens, Julian walking in. 

"My dear Duke, I'm most terribly sorry." Julian starts apologising for the group of people gathered in the room. 

"Julian! You made it! It's alright, the Duke knows all about the emergency rehearsal." Isak gives Julian a look that tells him that he needs to go along with it.

"Emergency rehearsal?"

"Yes! To incorporate the Duke's artistic idea." Isak explained. 

"Oh, yes! I'm sure Adam will be only too delighted.." 

"Adam's left." Julian was cut off by Mikael. 

"He's what?" Julian sounded angered by Adam's leaving. 

"Julian, the cat's out of the bag. Yes, the Duke's already a big fan of our new writer's work. That's why he's so keen to invest." Isak gave another pointed look at the mention of money.

"Invest?" Julian was confused for a second. "Invest! Oh, yes, well, invest! You can hardly blame me for trying to hide, uh.." 

"Even." Even whispered to him.

"Even!" 

"I'm way ahead of you, Julian."

"My dear Duke. Why don't you and I do to my office to peruse the paperwork?" Julian wanted to get the Duke out of this room before someone could stuff everything up just as things were fixed.

"What's the story?" This tripped everyone up. Why did he have to ask what the story was?

"The story?" Julian asked. 

"Well, if I'm to invest, I'll need to know the story." The Duke stated as if they were all idiots for not realising this straight away. 

"Ah, well, the story's about.." Julian had nothing. "Mikael?"

"Haha, well, the story's about, it's about, the story is.." 

"It's about love!" Even interrupted the mess that was Mikael trying to come up with a story.

"Love?" The Duke scoffed.

"It's about love overcoming all obstacles." Even said, looking straight at Isak, trying to point his words to him and tell him that he wanted to love Isak.

"And it's set in Switzerland!" Mikael added excitedly.

"Switzerland?" The Duke asked, looking at Julian.

"Exotic Switzerland." Julian nodded.

Even looked around the room for something better, spotting an Indian elephant. "India! It's set in India. And there's a courtesan. The most beautiful courtesan in all the world. But her kingdom's invaded by an evil maharajah! Now, in order to save her kingdom, she had to seduce the evil maharajah. But on the night of seduction, she mistakes a penniless, a penniless..." Even looks over the room again looking for inspiration, spotting a sitar against the piano. "A penniless sitar player for the evil maharajah, and she falls in love with him." Even is making eye contact with Isak again, longing rather obvious and apologetic. "He wasn't trying to trick her or anything, but he was dressed as a maharajah because he's appearing in a play."

"I will play the penniless tango-dancing sitar player. He will sing like an angel, but dance like the devil." Elias said in a deep joking tone. 

"Yes, yes, alright. And what happens next?" The Duke asks, becoming interested in the plot. 

"Well, the penniless sitar player and the courtesan, they have to hide their love from the evil maharajah." Even explained. 

"The penniless sitar player's sitar is magical. It can only speak the truth." Isak added

"And I will play the magical sitar." Mikael said, plucking at a string on the sitar, then imitating the note. "You are beautiful" He directs at Isak, then imitating another note. "You are ugly" He directs at Julian, before turning to the Duke, "And you are-" He's cut off by many hands covering his mouth to stop him from offending the Duke.

"And he gives the game away?" Asks the Duke.

"Yes!" The group says in unison. 

"Tell him about the cancan!" Julian says, pointing at Even.

"Uh, the, uh, the trantric cancan.." Even tries to think of something. 

"It's an erotic spectacular scene that captures the thrusting, violent, vibrant, wild bohemian spirit that this whole production embodies, Duke." Julian intervenes 

"What do you mean by that?"

The answer to this question ends up in a large dance number, where they all show off as much as they can to the Duke, singing about what the play will be. Repeating words such as spectacular and delighting. trying to sell it as much as they can. 

"Generally, I like it." The Duke agrees at the end. Everyone cheers at this statement. 

Julian had an investor, and the bohemians had a show. 

The group celebrated upstairs while Even sat down in his own apartment, thinking about Isak. Was Isak thinking about him too? Even looked out his window when he sat down to his typewriter. He could see Isak standing atop the elephant. If he sat still enough he could hear Isak's faint voice singing. Even ran out to his balcony to hear better. 

"What more could your love do for me, when will love be through with me, why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends." Isak sings. 

Even is staring as he starts singing himself. "How wonderful life is not you're in the world." 

Even turns and runs out of his apartment building and across to the elephant. He climbs the stairs hastily, entering Isak's room and quickly going to the balcony that has stairs leading to Isak.

"One day I'll fly away, leave all this yesterday, why live life dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends, one day I'll fly away, fly, fly away." Isak is now sitting on a bed that is on the elephants back, still unaware of Even's presence. Isak looks over his should and jumps, gasping loudly. 

"Sorry! I didn't mean to, I saw your light on and I climbed up the-" Even started.

"What?" Isak cut him off. 

"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to thank you for earlier, and helping me get the job."

"Oh. Of course. Yes, Mikael was right. You're very talented." Isak blushed, looking at his feet. "It's going to be a wonderful show. Anyway, I'd better to because we both, uh, have a big day tomorrow." Isak turns to leave.

"Wait, no, please wait." Isak turns to face him. "Before, when we were, when we were, when you though I was the Duke, you said you loevd me, and I wondered if..." Even nervously rung his hands.

"If it was an act?" Isak finished for him.

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Oh, it just felt real I guess." Even was disappointed. Why was he already falling for Isak? A guy he barely even knew.

"Even, I'm a courtesan. I'm paid to make men believe what they want to believe."

"Yes. Silly of me to believe you could fall in love with someone like me." Even looked down at his hands.

"I can't fall in love with anyone." Isak said in a small voice. 

"Can't fall in love? But a life without love, that terrible!" Even felt sad now, not because Isak didn't love him but because he can't love anyone.

"No, being on the street, that's terrible."

"But love is like oxygen."

"What?" 

"Love is a many splendored thing, love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love" Even sung the last part of his sentence, causing Isak to giggle.

"Please don't start that again." Isak rolled his eyes.

"All you need is love" Even started again.

"A guys got to eat." Isak protested, pushing Even away from him slightly.

The boys threw cheesy lines at each other, Even moving too close to Isak and Isak blushing and shoving him off. 

"You'll be mean, and I'll drink all the time." Isak said, forehead wrinkling. 

"No I won't, nor will you." Even argued. "We should be lovers."

"We can't do that." Isak shook his head, letting Even stand close to him now. "You're going to be bad for business" Isak smiled up at him. 

Even leant in and kissed him softly, trying his best to savour the moment.

* * *

The Duke agreed to fund the play, but with terms that made Even's skin crawl.

"He can't have the rights to a human! You aren't an object he can buy!" he yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"Except he can baby, it's my job. It's in a contract. We can do this though okay? We just have to hide our love. We cannot let them see what we have until after the play is done." Isak soothed. He ran his hands down over Even's shoulders. 

"Okay." 

Weeks went on, work on the play was hard, but it was getting done rapidly. Isak and Even spent as much of their down time together as possible. There were times where Even couldn't find Isak no matter where he went, and others where Isak would just sleep or pass out in Even's room and have to stay laying for hours. 

Isak knew something was off, that when he coughed and blood came out through his mouth something was really wrong. His doctor said he would be fine, he could do the play and everything would be good, even despite Isak knowing that there must be something really wrong.

There was the overhanging threat of The Duke and Julian finding out about Isak and Even that only made Isak's worries worse. 

* * *

A few months later everything was in action. The play was written mostly, costumes organised. People were just waiting for it to be finished. 

Isak fell into Even's arms on this day, feeling like utter crap. He had to have supper with The Duke the next night. There was no choice. There were suspicions about Isak not spending any time with The Duke outside of rehearsals. 

The day before the dreaded dinner Isak spent in Even's room. 

"We have to end it." Isak looks up at Even sadly. "Everyone knows. Julian knows, sooner or later The Duke will find out too." Even turns away from Isak. "On opening night I will have to sleep with The Duke. You and I both know the jealousy will drive you mad." 

Even gets up and walks to Isak looking at him with so much adoration in his eyes that it makes Isak's heart hurt. 

"Even..." Isak shoved his own off.

"Then I'll write a song. We can put it in the show, and no matter how bad things get or whatever happens, whenever you hear it or when you sing it or whistle it or hum it, then you know what it means. It'll mean that we love each other and I won't get jealous." Even looked enthusiastic, hoping Isak would trust him.

"Things don't work like that Even. We have to end it." Isak looked down at the floor.

* * *

The next day at the rehearsal Even introduces a new scene that he has written to fit in his song for Isak.

"Now, this new scene is the scene where the sitar player writes a secret song for the courtesan so that whatever is happening, however bad things are, they remember their love." Even explained, looking directly at Isak while he spoke. 

Even watched as the actors acted his lines, speaking his words. It got to the song and Even started singing it himself, letting them hear it for the first time to pick up on the melody and learn it for themselves. 

Never knew I could feel like this, Like I've never seen the sky before, I want to vanish inside your kiss, Everyday I'm loving you more and more, Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?, Telling me to give you everything,

Seasons may change, winter to spring, But I love you until the end of time, Come what may, Come what may, I will love you until my dying day,

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace, Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, It all revolves around you, 

And there's no mountain too high, No river too high, Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side, Storm clouds may gather, And stars may collide, But I love you until the end of my time,

Oh, Come what may, Come what may, I will love you, I will love you, Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place.

Isak joined Even in singing the song halfway through, knowing the words by heart now. He couldn't help the feelings of adoration and the warmth in his chest whenever Even and him made eye contact during the song. He also couldn't help but hope Even felt the same.

"I don't like this ending." The Duke spoke up.

"Why don't you like this ending, my dear Duke?" Julian asked, worried he might pull out of funding the show. 

The Duke stood up rapidly. "Why would the courtesan choose a penniless sitar player over the maharajah, who is offering a lifetime of security? That's real love." Even scoffed at that. "I suggest that in the end the courtesan choose the maharajah."

"But that doesn't uphold the bohemian ideals of truth, beauty, freedom-" Mikael voiced, annoyed. 

"I don't care about your ridiculous dogma! Why shouldn't the courtesan choose the maharajah?!" The Duke protested. 

"Because she doesn't love you!" Even yelled. Everyone fell silent.  "Him. Him. She doesn't love him." Even trailed off. 

“Oh I see. Monsieur Julian, this ending will be rewritten with the courtesan choosing the maharajah and without the lovers’ secret song.” The Duke declared, shooting a pointed glare towards Even when mentioning the song. “It will be rehearsed in the morning ready for the opening tomorrow night.”

“My dear Duke, that’ll be quite impossible.” Julian protests.

“Julian! The poor Duke is being treating appallingly!” Isak sounded offended, walking down the stairs of the stage and over to the Duke. “These silly writers let their imaginations run away with them.” He looked down at the Duke who is still sitting. “Now, why don’t you and I have a little supper, and then after we can let Monsieur Julian know how we would prefer the story to end.”

Even had to look away from Isak batting his eyelashes at the Duke. It felt as if a train had hit him in the chest when the idea of Isak sleeping with the Duke crossed over his mind.

* * *

Later on Even waits for Isak outside his room. When Isak finally leave he voices his opinion without a second of thought behind it. “I don’t want you to sleep with him.”

Isak turned to face Even, worry and disappointment filling his features. “He could destroy everything. It’s for us.” Isak takes a step closer, Even just shakes his head. “You promised. You promised you wouldn’t get jealous.”

Even looks up at Isak, letting out a remorseful sigh.

“It will be alright,” Even just shakes his head at Isak again, “Yes it will.” Isak waits for Even to say something, continuing when he doesn’t get a response. “He’s waiting.”

“No, no.” Even had tears burning in his eyes watching Isak ready to leave.

Isak leans against Even, rubbing his nose against his softly before resting their cheeks together and whispering into his ear, “Come what may.”

Isak pulled away slowly, not breaking eye contact for a millisecond.

“Come what may.”

Even watched as Isak walked off. Trying his hardest to push away his thoughts of what Isak was leaving him to do, but they infested his brain like a plague set out to do nothing but crush him.

* * *

Early the next morning Isak and Even lay in bed together. Laying and looking at each other as the sun rose through Even’s tiny apartment window.

“He gave me a necklace made of diamonds and told me I would be an actor. He kept on making references to the play. It was awfully uncomfortable, Even.” Isak retold part of the story of last night to Even, who was still rather confused as to why Isak had shown up to his door late last night in an extremely shaken up state.

“He agreed to let us keep the ending the same. It felt like he was using me as his prize, that me being there meant he had won. I told him no and he questioned me on it, on you.” Isak pushed his head closer into Even’s chest, “He got angry, telling me I made him believe I loved him. Which I guess is true, but I never told him I loved him. I told him no again and he got more aggressive.”

“He snapped the necklace off of me, there is most likely bruising on my neck from that action. He started chasing me around the room, ripping the cloth off the table and breaking things. I kept telling him no, but he had me trapped. He started making a mockery of our song too.”

“And then you ran here?” Even asked, knowing what happens in the story from then on.

“And told you I love you. I do, I love you Even. I don’t want to pretend anymore. He knows now, he knows and he saw you.” 

“He knows, we don’t have to hide!”

“He knows and he wants you dead Even. He’s going to kill you.” Isak was sobbing into Even’s shirt now. Even held him close and let him cry.

“I won’t let him. We’ll run away, we’ll hide. We will live together, happily forever.” This seemed to console Isak for the moment, only silent tears falling down his cheeks now.

* * *

Isak was sitting behind a curtain when he hears the conversation again. He heard The Duke say he wanted Even killed to Julian, with little argument from Julian at all. He lets his tears fall while The Duke walked away.

“No.” He said walking out from his hiding spot, showing his stance to Julian without any space for argument.

“The Duke is insanely jealous. Unless you do his ending and sleep with him tonight, The Duke will have Even killed.” Julian said simply, as if it was easy for everyone involved. Cold and heartless.

“He can’t scare us.” Isak argued.

“He’s a powerful man, you know he can do it.” Julian watches as Isak takes off his robe and throws it to the floor, “What are you doing?”

“I don’t need you anymore! All my life you’ve made me believe I was worth what someone would pay for me!” Isak pauses to take a breath and put on Even’s coat that is laying on the table near him, “But Even locos me. He loves me Julian. He. Loves. Me. And that is worth everything. We’re going away from you, away from The Duke, away from the Moulin Rouge! Good bye Julian!”

Isak turns to leave only to be stopped by Julian’s words, “You’re dying Isak.”

“Another trick Julian?” Isak sneered.

“No my love, the doctor told us.” Julian looks sympathetic.

Dr Skrulle is now standing behind Isak, a hand resting on his shoulder. “Dr Skrulle?” She just nods, confirming what Isak was told, “I’m dying.”

Isak is crying again. He needs to sit down. He doesn’t want to die, he doesn’t want to loose everything he’s worked so hard for these past months. He doesn’t want to leave Even.

“Send Even away. Only you can save him.” Julian instructs.

“He’ll fight for me.” Isak says in confidence.

“Yes, unless he believes you don’t love him.”

“What?” Isak’s insides go cold at the thought.

“You’re an actor Isak. Make him believe you don’t love him.”

* * *

“What’s wrong?” Even asks Isak who is standing timidly in his doorway.

“I’m staying with The Duke.” Even looks at him in confusion, “ After I left you, The Duke came to see me and he offered me everything. Everything I’ve ever dreamed of. He has one condition. I must never see you again.” Isak is crying as the words fall from his lips. A whispered “I’m sorry”, hardly heard in the room that is now too loud with silence.

“What are you talking about?” Even asks, tears of his own falling.

“You knew who I was.” Isak says vaguely.

“What about last night, what we said?” Even says, hoping it to spark something in Isak to make him want to stay.

“I don’t expect you to understand.” Even steps closer to Isak while Isak is trying to come up with more. “The difference between you and i is that you can leave any time you choose, but this is my home. The Moulin Rouge is my home.”

“No.” Isak turns from Even, not able to look at him crying. “There must be something else, this can’t be real. There’s something the matter. Tell me what it is. Tell me what’s wrong!”

Isak tried to leave, Even grabs his arm to stop him. “Tell me the truth! Tell me the truth!” Even’s voice breaks off a little at the end of the sentence in a sob.

“The truth?” Isak takes a second to breathe before going on. “The truth is I am the Hindu courtesan and I choose the maharajah. That’s how the story really ends.”

Isak manages to leave on his second attempt. Even is left with his heart laying on the floor, he feels dizzy and lost as if he is completely in the dark.

* * *

 

Even was running toward the Moulin Rouge, stopping right outside the doors.

“Isak!” Even is caught, being dragged away by two large men, “Isak!” His voice breaks off into sobs, face dry having run out of tears.

Even struggled against the mens grip. One turns to him and punches him square in the face, Even takes one more look up at them before falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

Even wakes up in his bed, Mikael standing next to the bed.

“Things aren’t always as they seem,” Mikael started.

“Things are exactly as the way they seem.” Even protested.

“Even, you may see me only as a drunken, vice-ridden gnome who’s friends are just pimps and girls from the brothels, but I know about art and love if only because I love for it with every fibre of me being. He loves you. I know it. I know he loves you.” Mikael had an expression of determination and wisdom.

“Go away Mikael.” Even says. “Go away.” Even gets frustrated when he won’t move. “Go away!” Even yells at Mikael, this time Mikael leaves him.

Even tried to ignore Mikael’s words completely but his words resided within his mind and swum around like a fish in a bowl. Doubt filled his gut, there was only one way for Even to be completely sure that Isak did not love him.

* * *

Even found himself in front of the Moulin Rouge for the second time that evening. He stormed through the entrance without making a commotion this time, no interference from guards. He walked to the theatre without lifting his head in fear of being caught and dragged out again.

“She’s mine!” Julian said acting as the maharajah.

Even his behind a curtain, well aware of the eyes that would be out looking for him. He watched the performance from behind the curtain, moving while Isak is singing to underneath the stage near the hole where Isak had entered from before hoping to get to meet him there.

Even jumped as Elias fell through the hole, unconscious of course. Even saw an opportunity and took Elias’s white sitar player coat and put it on.

“I raise high my ceremonial wedding sword…”

Even is now walking towards Isak with determination, he stops when he sees him coughing into a tissue.

“A little but more for me lovely” Dr Skrulle encouraged Isak to take more of the medicine offered. “There we go.”

Even walks into Isak’s dressing room, Isak sees him in the mirror and quickly turns to him.

“I’ve come to pay my bill.” Even declares.

“You shouldn’t be here” Isak warns.

Isak turns to leave, hastily stepping. Even chased after him, pulling him back to keep talking.

“You made me believe that you loved me. Why shouldn’t I pay you?”

“Please Even.”

Julian’s voice booms from onstage in their moment of silence. “Jealousy has driven the star player into hiding!”

Isak tried to escape again, Even stopping him a second time.

“You did your job so very, very well” Even shoots daggers with his tone.

Dr Skrulle rushes over, “The boy’s taken Isak. Quick.” 

“Why can’t I pay you like everyone else does?”

“Don’t Even. There’s no point. Just leave.” Isak walks away towards the stage, Even following behind wanting his answers.

The stage manager catches up to Even and Isak yelling for someone to stop Even from going on stage. Someone grabs Even’s shoulder, but he simply pushes them away. Determination being his liquid courage.

Isak screams seeing the man sent to kill Even on the other side of the stage. “Go!” he gestures for Even to leave quickly. The man trying to kill Even aims a gun, ready to shoot. “Go!”

“If it wasn’t real, then why can’t I pay you?” Even persists, the hurt fuelling him.

“Let the palace doors be opened!” Julian booms again, his lines running smoothly despite the commotion. “Open the doors!”

“Let me pay! Let me pay!”

“Open the doors!”

Isak is kneeling on the ground, Even is on the ground with him struggling now.

“Tell me it wasn’t real! Tell me you don’t love me!”

“Open the doors!”

Even is trying not to cry now. “Tell me you don’t love me.”

The gunsman is now around the corner, ready to shoot. The gun right next to Even’s face when the stage doors open. Isak and Even are now visible to the audience. Even now being seen as the sitar player due to him taking Elias’s jacket.

Julian works quickly, trying to cover up the mistake in the scene. “Ha, ha, ha! I am not fooled! Though he has shaved off his beard and adopts a disguise, mine eyes do not lie. For it is he, the same penniless sitar player!”The audience gasps. “Driven mad by jealousy!”

Even picks up Isak, carrying him down the two steps to the main stage and dropping him to the floor. He looks The Duke directly in the eye and says his next lines with an icy cold demeanour “This man is yours now,” he throws money over Isak who is laying on the floor panting. “I’ve paid my whore.”

Even changes his words to direct them at Isak, looking at him now, “I owe you nothing. And you are nothing to me. Thank you for curing me of my ridiculous obsession with love.” Even walks down the stairs of the stage and down to isle to The Duke, fixing him with a glare of hatred, which is instantly returned.

The people standing on the stage are aware of the scene that just was played out infant of them not being scripted and entirely real, sadness filling all of their features. Isak is sobbing on the floor, it takes every ounce of Even’s self control not to turn and told Isak until he never cries again.

“The sitar player doesn’t love you. See, he sees the kingdom!” Julian attempts to continue, kneeling next to Isak. “And now, my groom, it is time for you to raise your voice to the heavens,” Even is still walking down the isle, he takes off the sitar player coat now dumping it behind him. “and say your wedding vows, sing to our gods your—“

Julian is cut off by Mikael falling off of a platform, managing just to hang onto a ledge.

“I’ve got it! I’ve got it! Even!” Mikael raises his voice, “The greatest thing is just to love and be loved in return!” This line makes Even freeze where he is. Isak looks up in the moment, realisation hitting that he cares about Even and Even alone.

“Never knew I could feel like this,” Isak starts singing, Even keeps walking despite the strings pulling tight trying to draw him back in. “It’s like I’ve never seen the sky before, want to vanish inside your kiss.” Even stops, turning around to look at Isak, who is now talking along the stage.

“Can you hear it sing, come back to me.” Isak forces his voice louder on the next line, “And forgive everything.” He pauses again. “Seasons may change, Winter to Spring.” A small smile is resting on Even’s face now. “I love you” Isak whispers.

Even knows that Isak means it, starting to sing with him now while walking towards the stage. “Come what may,” the audience turns to Even surprised to hear his voice, “Come what may, come what may, come what may. I will love you.”

“I will love you.”

“Until my dying.”

“Dying.”

“Day.” Now singing together, “Come what may, come what may, come what may. I will love you until my dying.”

Even now sees Mikael on top of the platform. “Even! He’s got a gun!” Mikael falls from the platform now, grabbing onto a robe and swinging onto the stage. “They’re trying to kill you!” 

The audience is laughing, thinking this is part of the play. 

Julian tries to keep up the act, “Shut up!”

“Look he’s got a gun!” Mikael points.

“Guards, seize them!” Julian tries again.

“He’s a madman!”

Dr Skrulle runs onto the stage throwing something to the stage that causes smoke to erupt. 

People are running around the stage while the audience is enticed by the smoke.

Suddenly Elias is opening the doors, “All right! No problem! Go back to work!”

Mikael starting singing directly at The Duke “No matter what you say,”

“The show is ending our way,” Julian follows on ”The show must go on.”

All of the cast on the stage start singing together, mainly focus on Even and Isak on the ground looking at each other. “Come stand your ground for freedom, breath, truth, and love”

The gunsman now sneaking up behind the group singing.

“I’ll fly away.” Isak sings.

“You can’t fool the children of the revolution.” The group continuing with the song between Isak.

“I’ll fly away”

“No, you can’t fool the children of the revolution.”

“My gift is song” Even sings.

The Duke gestures at the gunsman at shoot Even at this point.

“I’ll fly away”

“My gift is song”

The gunsman socks his gun at the same time as a sandbag is dropped on his head by one of the burlesque dancers on a platform above, the gun flies out of his hand and slides across the stage.

“I will love you.” Even and Isak sing together, looking at each other in utter adoration.

“Come what may” The group of cast sing behind them

“Yes, I will love you.”

“Come what may.”

The Duke gets up, ready to storm out in defeat when he sees that the gun has been flung right behind him.

“I will love you”

The Duke picks up the gun, rushing towards the stage.

“Until my…”

“My way!” The Duke exclaims.

“Dying…” The chorus sings.

“My way! My way!”

Julian punches The Duke causing the gun to leave his hand and fly out of an open window, down to the streets of Paris.

“Day!”

The curtain closes, Isak and Even still sitting close smiling at each other in complete euphoria.

“Stand by for curtain call! Dancers, positions please!” The stage manager directs.

Even leans down, hand resting softly on Isak’s cheek, kissing him softly. They pull apart, still grinning. The walk close together towards the stage for curtain call.

Isak stops suddenly, throwing his head back and gasping violently before falling back and coughing.

Even catches him, worry putting him on high alert.

“Isak? Isak? Are you all right?” Isak just continues coughing, “Darling, darling, what’s the matter? Darling? Isak?” Isak coughs and gasps, Even can see blood gathering at the corner of his mouth. “Oh god! Somebody help! Please! Someone get help!” Even runs his hand soothingly over Isak’s cheek while people are running to get help.

“Hold the curtain!” Julian tells the stage director. “Get the doctor!”

“I’m sorry Even,” Isak’s sentence is interrupted by a series of coughs, “I-I’m dying.”

Even just shushes him, holding him closer in reassurance.

“I’m so sorry.” Isak sobs.

“You’ll be alright. You’ll be alright.” Even promises.

“I’m so cold,” Even looks down at Isak, tears already falling over his cheeks. “Hold me.”

“You’re okay.” Even says. “I love you.”

“You’ve got to go on Even.”

“I can’t go on without you thought.”

“You’ve got so much to give. Tell our story Even.”

“No” Even says in the middle of a sob, his face painting a picture of pure pain.

“Yes, promise me. Promise me.” Isak begs, grabbing Even’s hand.

“Yes, yes, I promise.” Even rubs his other hand over the back of Isak’s.

“That way I’ll always be with you.” Isak smiles one last smile at Even before his breathing stops and he is lying still in Even’s arms.

Even leans down resting his forehead on Isak’s, unable to do anything else then sit there and sob.

When he and Isak had finally gotten the chance to have a happily ever after, Isak was taken away from him forever, his world was completely empty now. Broken. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this took me far too long to write, i am so sorry! i just finished it and i really hope you all enjoy it! please feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [tumblr](https://theyellowcurtains.tumblr.com)


End file.
